Les Aventuriers à la plage
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Saison 3, épisode 28. Honnêtement, pourquoi s'embêter à aller sauver le monde quand on peut paresser sur une plage et jouer au ballon ? Enfin… Pour cela, encore faut-il en trouver un, de ballon. Pas de panique, Shin a la solution ! (OS)


_Salut !_

 _C'est les vacances, donc bah… Voilà un petit OS de circonstances ! (et je fais des rimes, en plus, c'est pas magnifique tout ça ?)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

/ ! \ SPOIL : SAISON 3 ÉPISODE 28 / ! \

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Les Aventuriers à la plage**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les élémentaires d'eau les avaient amenés sur la côte de l'Île des Intendants puis s'étaient fondus au cœur des vagues, disparaissant de leur vision de simples mortels après que Shin ait bégayé quelques remerciements, timides mais sincères, encore sous le choc de leur rencontre avec ces êtres auxquels il était apparenté, quelque part. Quant aux mercenaires demeurés sur leur navire, privés de leur chef, ils avaient repris la mer sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'être toujours en vie.

Grunlek, Shin, Théo, Bob et Sanguinus avaient effectué à la nage les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore du rivage. Le paladin et le demi-diable râlaient pour une fois non pas l'un contre l'autre, mais en chœur.

 **« Putain, c'était vraiment trop leur demander de nous déposer direct sur la plage ? »** s'égosillait l'inquisiteur, luttant contre le poids de son armure pour conserver sa tête hors de l'eau.

 **« Que veux-tu, ç'a dû les faire marrer de foutre un pyromage à la flotte. »** grommelait sourdement Bob.

Après avoir avalé par mégarde une gorgée d'eau de mer bien trop salée à son goût alors qu'il était en train de protester tout son soûl, le demi-diable finit par se taire et se concentra davantage sur ses mouvements, histoire de sortir de l'eau le plus rapidement possible. Grunlek nageait derrière eux en silence, obligé de compenser sa densité par de petits gestes rapides et dynamiques qui commençaient sérieusement à l'essouffler. Shin ondulait au milieu des flots avec une facilité déconcertante que lui enviaient ses compagnons, et quant à Sanguinus, si lui aussi avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir que Théo et Bob arrêtent enfin de grogner à tout bout de champ.

Ils atteignirent enfin la plage et s'y effondrèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle. Théo se traîna un peu plus haut jusqu'à atteindre le sable sec puis se retourna sur le dos, ferma les yeux sous le soleil éclatant et continua de jurer et de maugréer entre ses dents, faisant soupirer Sanguinus un peu plus loin. Le prêtre de l'Église du Sang avait trouvé la force de se lever et de tituber jusqu'à un rocher où il s'était assis. Il s'affairait à présent à essorer ses longs cheveux noirs, sa cape et ses vêtements, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil les mouvements des Aventuriers. Mais si lui était relativement en forme, suite au sang du chef des mercenaires qu'il avait pu absorber, ce n'était pas le cas des quatre compagnons, que cette nage forcée avait momentanément vidé de leur énergie. Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo étaient avachis dans le sable, silencieux, haletants, comme s'ils attendaient simplement que les rayons du soleil daignent les faire sécher. Sanguinus leva un sourcil perplexe en avisant les postures du pyromage et du demi-élémentaire d'eau, se demandant même si ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas endormis sur place.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de leur groupe, ce n'était pas impossible.

De longues minutes passèrent. Deux. Puis cinq. Puis dix. Puis…

 **« Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ? »** finit par s'élever la voix de Grunlek, sans que quiconque ne bouge.

 **« Encore trente secondes… »** implorèrent en chœur les trois autres Aventuriers d'une voix éreintée.

 **« D'accord, d'accord. »**

Sans protester plus que ça, car il était fourbu lui aussi, le nain ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur diffuse du soleil sur son visage. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal, ici, allongés sur le sable au bord de l'eau, avec le son réconfortant des vagues qui les berçait, les oiseaux marins qui planaient au-dessus d'eux, et cette petite brise venant du large qui leur caressait la peau. Ils pourraient presque en oublier le Codex, les Intendants et la menace du Titan, tiens…

 **« Hé, les gars… C'est rare qu'on soit allés à la plage tous ensemble, non ? »** fit remarquer Shin au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, d'une voix pâteuse qui fit s'interroger Grunlek sur le fait qu'il avait pu s'endormir un instant.

 **« Ouais. »** répondit Bob sur le même ton, confirmant au nain que ses deux amis étaient vraiment des feignasses. **« C'est cool, pourtant. »**

Grunlek s'étira en retenant un bâillement, puis se redressa et s'assit sur le sable. Il sentait ses paupières qui s'alourdissait, et savait que s'il restait étendu comme ça sur le sable chaud, lui non plus ne tarderait pas à succomber au sommeil et se mettrait à ronfler. En observant autour de lui, les yeux plissés par la luminosité et les reflets du soleil sur la mer, il aperçut Bob, Shin et Théo, assis comme lui, et Sanguinus un peu plus loin, installé sur un rocher. Ce dernier les observait tous les quatre d'un regard circonspect, très certainement sidéré de leur détachement et de leur nonchalance alors qu'un danger mortel planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Aucun des Aventuriers ne lui prêta la moindre attention et ils continuèrent leur discussion tranquillement, comme s'il n'était pas là. Bien sûr, en leur for intérieur, ils se souvenaient tous de leur mission. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas aux pièces, hein. Les Intendants manigançaient leur plan depuis des mois, alors ils pouvaient bien les attendre encore un peu ! Et puis ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se poser tranquillement ainsi. Comme le firent remarquer Grunlek puis Bob avec chacun une légère pointe de déception dans la voix, il ne manquait plus que des barils de bière et quelques danseuses peu vêtues et bien foutues pour que le tableau soit parfait.

 **« Dommage qu'on ait pas de ballon. »** regretta Shin à son tour.

 **« Je pourrais bien faire une boule de feu, mais vous risquez pas d'apprécier. »** pouffa Bob. **« Tu peux pas faire une boule de neige, toi ? »**

 **« Bah ouais mais ça va fondre, t'as vu le soleil qu'il y a ? »**

L'archer claqua soudain des doigts.

 **« Attendez, j'ai une idée… »**

Il puisa dans sa psy et invoqua Icy. La petite créature apparut sur son épaule. Shin tendit le bras et elle vint s'y promener, lui adressant un regard déprimé avant de s'essuyer son front minuscule en plissant les yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Quand le demi-élémentaire d'eau lui certifia qu'il ne comptait pas l'envoyer en mission-suicide cette fois-ci, Icy en sautilla de joie. Puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Shin lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard dérouté. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants.

Icy bondit dans les airs, sembla voleter quelques instants en utilisant ses pouvoirs, et atterrit au creux des mains tendues de Grunlek. Le nain baissa les yeux vers la créature et lui sourit, attendri. Icy lui répondit d'un petit signe du bras avant de s'envoler de nouveau, tel le ballon vivant qu'elle était devenue sous les ordres de Shin. Elle arriva dans les paumes jointes de Bob, qui l'éleva devant son visage en lui adressant à son tour un sourire rayonnant.

 **« Salut ! »**

À cet instant, Icy se rappela qu'elle se trouvait entre les mains d'un pyromage demi-diable qui l'avait déjà fait cuire plusieurs fois. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur et sauta aussitôt des mains de Bob, qui l'observa s'enfuir avec déception. Décidément, la créature semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Mais il n'avait jamais fait exprès de la faire cramer !

Traumatisée, Icy n'avait pas calculé sa trajectoire, trop pressée d'échapper à son tortionnaire, et dans un petit _« pouf »_ tout mignon, elle atterrit dans les cheveux de Théo, perdit l'équilibre et s'agrippa à quelques mèches noires, soudainement plongée en plein rodéo. Le paladin secouait en effet frénétiquement la tête, agacé de sentir le poids glacial de la petite créature sur son crâne et des gouttelettes d'eau FROIDE couler dans sa nuque.

 **« Putain, Shin, vire-moi ta saloperie ! »**

 **« Reviens là, Icy, reviens là. »** l'appela précipitamment l'archer en tendant les bras pour que son invocation puisse s'y poser.

 **« Blblbbbl. »** maugréa Icy en tirant la langue à Théo avant de lui tourner le dos d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés.

 **« Oui, je sais… »**

L'inquisiteur de la Lumière poussa un profond soupir en se passant une main dans le cou, essuyant l'eau qui en dégoulinait de nouveau.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous direz d'y aller ? J'vais finir par fondre dans mon armure, à ce rythme-là. »**

 **« T'as qu'à l'enlever. »** suggéra innocemment Bob en arquant un sourcil intéressé.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de bouclier dans la poire.

 **« Cours toujours. »** maugréa-t-il en se levant. **« Allez, on est partis. La pause est finie. »**

Les trois autres protestèrent, mais finirent par le suivre. Ils rejoignirent Sanguinus, qui les attendait depuis à présent plus d'une demi-heure, toujours assis sur son rocher. Le prêtre du Sang somnolait lui aussi à moitié. Théo le bouscula d'un coup de coude.

 **« Bon, arrêtez de glander, on y va, là ! »**

Sanguinus sursauta, surpris, observa quelques secondes autour de lui, avisa les Aventuriers qui s'éloignaient, toujours sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Puis il haussa les épaules, se leva à son tour, et leur emboîta le pas. La session plage était terminée.

Il espérait tout de même qu'il n'y aurait pas trop d'autres pauses de ce genre par la suite. Le Cratère était en danger, et il tenait un minimum à sa peau.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'était pas grand-chose mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ! Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, en tout cas. ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, bonne journée/nuit, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-)_


End file.
